If You Really Love Someone
by inukag4evr545
Summary: Kagome is close to death and the only thing that can save her is Kikyo's death. Kikyo will only give up her life if InuYasha will go to hell with her. Will Kagome live or die?
1. If You Really Love Someone

InuYasha

If You Really Love Someone . . .

"Die Naraku!" yelled Kagome, pulling back her bowstring. InuYasha lay at her feet unconscious. He had told her to hide while he defeated Naraku. But Kagome wasn't as useless as he thought she was. In school she had been practicing archery in gym.

Miroku and Sango lay on the ground, Naraku's body parts around them. Miroku had bravely risked his life by sucking up the samyousho and Sango had been poisoned by Naraku's miasma. Right now, Kagome was the only one conscious, besides Shippo and Kirara who went to get help.

Kagome pulled another arrow from her quiver. She only had one more left. She had to hit him.

"Die wench!" Naraku laughed as an octopus like arm hurtled toward Kagome with alarming speed. Kagome relaxed and shot the she held ready. The small arrow cut through the octopus arm and Naraku cursed.

Kagome looked at her last arrow that she held in her bruised fingers. _Please hit!_ She prayed notching the arrow. Another arm shot out of Naraku once again aimed at Kagome. Without thinking Kagome held her bow in front of her. It shattered with a splintering snap and the octopus arm dug into her own. Kagome let out a cry of pain as the arm reeled back in, taking her with it.

Naraku examined Kagome carefully. He finally came to a conclusion, "You are the reincarnation of the priestess Kikyo. You look like her and your power is shared, but your determination, that is where you differ." Kagome struggled, trying to break free. Her hand tightened on the arrow she held. She had one last hope of killing Naraku.

"Naraku!" yelled Kagome lifting up the hand that held the arrow with such a speed that when the arrow pierced Naraku's heart, his eyes widened in surprise, and then he smiled.

"You may have killed me wench, but you, not having your complete soul, will die slowly." Naraku's body exploded and Kagome was thrown back. A dangerous miasma escaped into the air that Kagome was forced to breath in. With a final satisfied laugh Naraku died. Kagome sat up slowly, coughing hard. Her right arm stung, but she had to help her friends. Kagome staggered over to InuYasha and knelt down next to him as Kaede arrived on Kirara.

"Kagome, tell me child, what battle had taken place?" Kagome swallowed before she continued. She just wanted to lie down, but the tale needed to be told and InuYasha, Sango, and Miroku needed immediate care from a skilled herbalist.

"First, help everyone. Please." Kaede nodded gravely and set to the task of loading everyone on Kirara's back.

Kagome sat beside InuYasha and nursed his wounds. She wouldn't let him die because of her careless mistake. If she had only listened to him and stayed out of the way this wouldn't have happened. Kagome wiped sweat from her forehead. Everyday it seemed she was getting weaker, like part of her soul was slowly being drained. But Kagome ignored the thought and Naraku's last words. He was gone know. And that's what mattered.

"Uh." InuYasha moaned opening his eyes. He was the first to awaken which was no surprise since he was the strongest of the group. Kagome felt tears come to her eyes. She would have hugged InuYasha if not for his injuries.

"I'm so glad your okay InuYasha. Miroku and Sango have yet to awaken." InuYasha turned to Kaede,

"Do we have the complete Shikon Jewel?" Kagome looked down.

"Yes InuYasha. The jewel is completed. I guess I'll be going home soon huh?" InuYasha didn't say anything as his gaze turned to the ceiling.

Kagome stood up and went outside to get some more water. A sudden dizziness overcame her and Kagome staggered to her knees. Her breathing grew heavy, as her sight got blurrier and blurrier. "What's going on?" she asked softly clutching her chest. InuYasha came out of the hut to see what had taken Kagome so long. He walked slowly for the wound in his leg and stomach, but jumped over to Kagome when he saw her hunched form.

"Kagome? What the hell happened?" he asked helping her stand. Kagome shook her head, her dizziness was gone, but she felt so weak. Naraku's final words rang through her head again. _Am I going to die?_ She asked her body, making her way to the hut with InuYasha supporting her.

"Child, what is bothering ye?" InuYasha helped Kagome lay down while wincing.

"Yeah, what happened Kagome?" Kagome swallowed,

"I just got di—" Kagome coughed hard and gasped to see a black liquid in her hand.

"What the hell. . . ?" InuYasha asked, worry in his gold eyes.

"Oh dear." Kaede said laying her hand on Kagome's forehead.

"Tell me about the battle child and how ye killed Naraku." Kagome was able to tell the story of Naraku's death without fainting, but by the end she was panting.

"I thought so." Kaede said standing up.

"Well, old woman, what's wrong with her?"

"The miasma. It caused her soul to rupture. Naraku must have figured out that Kagome had only _half_ of her soul. Now most likely this does not affect my sister, Kikyo. If we can take the remaining piece of Kagome's soul then maybe we can save her, but if we take the soul from Kikyo, she will die."

"What?" InuYasha asked, confused.

Kaede sighed before she continued, "The miasma Kagome breathed affected her soul. Right now the miasma is eating away at her soul. Kikyo's part of Kagome's soul has most likely been preserved because of it's separation of Kagome's body. We need to take Kikyo's soul and return it to Kagome's body or she will die. But, if we take the soul from Kikyo then Kikyo will die. InuYasha, in the end you must choose between which girl you want to live. Need I remind you that Kikyo is dead and Kagome is a living girl." InuYasha looked down at Kagome who had fallen asleep. Suddenly Kikyo walked into the hut.

"InuYasha, you need not choose. I will give up my soul to Kagome, if you join me in hell." InuYasha looked at Kikyo, surprised by her sudden entrance.

"Kikyo," said Kaede, "you cannot ask InuYasha to join you in hell." Kikyo smiled at her sister, then at InuYasha,

"But his goal is done. He killed Naraku, or Kagome did. He can now come with me to hell." Kagome opened her eyes slowly and sat up.

"InuYasha, don't go to hell with Kikyo. Please, don't. I need you with me."

"But you need a soul Kagome." InuYasha said looking at the hut's floorboards. Kagome coughed loudly then stood up and walked over to Kikyo.

"Kikyo, do you love InuYasha?"

"Yes." Replied Kikyo immediately, not taking time to think Kagome's question through.

"If you love him," Kagome's voice softened, "then you would always want him to be happy. That is why I always let him come see you. Do you possibly think he would be happy in hell?" Kikyo stared, dumbfounded at her reincarnation.

"I-I" Kikyo stammered looking at InuYasha's face. Then she looked at Kagome whose eyes were glossy and her face pale with exhaustion. Kikyo turned to InuYasha and smiled,

"InuYasha, I do want you to be happy. If you are truly happy with Kagome InuYasha, I will let you be with her." InuYasha watched at Kikyo as she took both Kagome's hands in hers. A light surrounded the two and everyone in the room covered their eyes from the immense light.

_"Kikyo, where are we?" Kagome asked staring at her incarnation._

_"The realm of souls. This is where I give you your soul back. This is where I die." Kagome looked at Kikyo, tears filling her eyes. The two girls had never been friends. Was it because of their feud over InuYasha or their battle against Naraku?_

_"Kikyo . . . . ." Kagome said softly, not finding the words to say._

_"I Kikyo free myself from Higurashi Kagome's soul. It no longer is mine to possess. Kagome, thank you." Kikyo smiled once at Kagome then wrapped her arms around the girl's body. Kikyo slowly sank into Kagome's glowing form and became apart of the teenagers body. _

_Kagome blushed slightly then looked around her at the glowing white. A tall form approached her and Kagome gasped in shock, "Dad?" she asked, startled. The man smiled at her, "keep making me proud sweetheart." Kagome smiled tears falling down her cheeks. "Oh Dad." Kagome felt a force pull at her midriff and screamed as she was pulled away from the man she had not seen all her life since she was five._

_"Make me proud my little girl."_

"Is she okay? Old woman quit starring at me like that!" InuYasha stood pacing around the hut. Miroku and Sango had awoken as Kagome and Kikyo had gone unconscious. Kikyo's body had disappeared and Kagome's body continued to glow.

"InuYasha. You are going to wear a hole in my floor." Said Kaede looking at InuYasha.

"Dad." Kagome whispered opening her eyes slowly. "InuYasha?" she asked sitting up InuYasha ran over to her and swept her into a hug,

"I was so—" Everyone turned their gaze to InuYasha and he blushed and let go of Kagome. Kagome smiled at everyone, glad she was still alive.

The one question that boggled her still, why had Kikyo said thank you?


	2. Kagome almost drowns

A few people wanted me to write more of this, so I decided to. It was supposed to end there, but to make my readers happy I wrote more. I hope you like it!

Kagome lay in her sleeping bag looking up at the stars above her. She kept seeing her dad telling her he was so proud of her. She remembered what had happened to him long ago. The accident that had torn Kagome's family apart and left them to live with Grandpa. Sota hadn't been born yet; he had never seen their Father's face.

Kagome sighed and got up, there was no way that she would be able to sleep, she might as well take a bath in the hot springs. Slowly Kagome got her towel and snuck out of camp, careful not to rouse her friends from their much needed sleep.

Even though the sacred jewel was completed and Naraku was killed, they still had to find Kagura and Kanna. Though they were only minions of Naraku, they still were formidable foes. _After that,_ Kagome thought, coming to a stop in front of the hot springs, _what reason will I have to stay? InuYasha doesn't have Kikyo, but if he chooses to die, he will be with her, and I will be alone. _ Kagome sat down, not wanting to take a bath anymore. Tears stung her eyes, she didn't want to leave, she loved it here. The person she loved most lived here as well. She could never forget what happened to her here. It would be like forgetting who she was and who her family was.

"Kagome." Said a soft male voice. Kagome looked up quickly. In front of her stood her father, his warm chocolate eyes starring at her. His lips were curled in a smile that Kagome looked forward to whenever she came home from school. A smile that she hadn't seen in such a long time. A smile that she missed with all her heart and soul.

"Dad?" she asked, standing up and stepping into the water.

"Come with me Kagome, leave this world behind, and forget all your troubles." Kagome's lower lip quivered as tears came down her cheeks. She stepped further into the water until her body was fully submerged.

"Just a little further Kagome. Come." Kagome swam deeper into the water, starring into her father's eyes. A sudden pain in her chest caused her to look away. The water's surface was far above her head, there was no way she could reach it in time. She turned back to her father, but he was gone. _Was it an illusion?_ Kagome asked, trying to swim towards the surface. Her heart beat in her ears and her limbs felt heavy and slow. _I'm going to die._ Kagome thought, _Kikyo gave up her life for no reason._ Kagome's eyes began to close, her determination ebbing with every stroke of her arm.

"**_Kagome!_**" Came a muffled cry. An arm shot out from the water's surface and wrapped around Kagome's wrist. She was pulled out of the water into InuYasha's arms.

"Kagome are you all right?" Kagome coughed until all the water she had swallowed came up. She nodded slowly, wanting nothing more than to sleep, to sleep and forget, forget her father and forget what had just happened.

InuYasha took off his fire rat coat and drapped it over Kagome on his way back to camp. InuYasha looked down at the girl in his arms, _What was she doing in the lake in the first place? _ He thought running through the forest.

"InuYasha." Kagome said softly, "Thank you, I was so scared. I thought I would die." InuYasha smiled down at Kagome, his golden eyes full of promise,

"I will always come for you Kagome. Always."

How was that? It's really hard to make InuYasha to act like he does in Rumiko Takahashi's stuff. I hope I did okay on this part of the story. Please review!


	3. A Round of Go Fish

Here's some more! It's not that good. I keep forgetting to say I don't own InuYasha, so here you go, I don't own InuYasha.

"Damn. You cheated Shippo, let me see your cards!" InuYasha said leaning over Shippo.

"Kagome! InuYasha's cheating!" Shippo yelled, attempting to hide his cards from InuYasha.

"_Sit!_" Kagome yelled while asking, "InuYasha do you have a five?" InuYasha's last two cards fluttered from the sky. Kagome reached out and caught the one that had a five on it.

"You're all a bunch of cheaters." InuYasha said grouchily, grabbing come chips from a bag. He picked up his last remaining card and hid it behind his back, to keep it safe from everyone.

"Miroku do you have a ten?" Sango asked, looking away from the cautious InuYasha.

"Indeed. But I agree with InuYasha. Everyone but us seems to be cheating." Everyone looked at InuYasha and Miroku, noticing how each of them only had one card left.

"You're just really bad at this game." Shippo said, crossing his arms proudly.

"Shaddup." InuYasha said hitting Shippo over the head. Shippo immediately burst out crying.

"InuYasha!" yelled Kagome holding her cards in the air. Everyone in the camp looked away, not wanting to be caught cheating. Everyone, except InuYasha.

"Kagome, give me your ace." InuYasha said proudly. Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs, "SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!" InuYasha let out a tell as he was slammed into the ground five times.

"You should've stopped while you were ahead." Shippo said picking up InuYasha's ace. "I win!" Shippo yelled jumping up in down, "Youuuu loooose InuYashaaaa!" he said dancing in front of InuYasha's face.

"You little . . ." InuYasha yelled jumping up and running after Shippo, "Get back here so I can pound your face in!"

Kagome smiled and shook her head, ignoring the thoughts that were on the verge of her brain. _Everything is fine. You were just sleep walking_. Kagome reassured herself, responding to Shippo's cried of help, "Sorry Shippo, you put him to it!"

"Ahhhhhh!" Shippo yelled jumping into the air and turning into a pink blob. InuYasha smiled, "Feh, you can't stay up there forever Shippo!"

"Dinner's ready!" Kagome said taking the burgers she made off the fire. She set each burger and passed them out to her friends.

"Come on down Shippo!" yelled InuYasha, "these burgers are sooo good!"

"Stop teasing him InuYasha." Sango said, taking a bite out of her own burger.

"Shippo, come down from there, I won't let InuYasha hurt you. He was just kidding anyway." Kagome reassured the kitsune. Shippo let himself down slowly and as soon as his feet touched the ground a lump appeared on his head from InuYasha's fist.

"Always pick on the little guy." Shippo said going over to Kagome to accept his burger.

"This is great Kagome, what's it called?" Miroku asked, taking another bite out of his almost fully eaten burger.

"It's a burger."

"Yum!" Exclaimed Shippo, "I love boogers!" Kagome shook her head, deciding not to correct Shippo on his mistake. A sudden zing through Kagome's body caused her to gasp. _That's strange, _she thought, _why do I sense a Shikon Shard?_

"Kagome, what's wrong?" InuYasha asked.

"It's weird, but, I think I sense a jewel shard."

"How can that be when we collected all of the jewel shards?" Sango asked, getting up and grabbing her boomerang.

"Who cares?" InuYasha asked, cracking his fingers, "Let's just go see what it is!" The group nodded and stood up, ready to find out what the 'Sacred Jewel' fragment really was.

This isn't really a cliff hanger. Well, it kind of is. I hope you like the story so far. I thought this part was funny. Don't all storied need funny parts?


	4. An Old Friend's Death

It was really hard to think of what the Sacred Jewel Fragment should be, I hope you like it! And thank you to all who've been reviewing! And, uh, if you're a Kaede fan you might not like this fanfic.

"InuYasha, I have seen you change into a better, stronger demon. But I grow tired of seeking revenge. You have grown to trust me, even care for me. It is now that I strike." An old woman whispered over a pot of green liquid.

"It's just up here, in this clearing!" Kagome shouted from InuYasha's back.

"Kagome are you sure . . . ." Miroku asked riding on Kirara's back, sitting behind Sango.

"Quit it you pervert!" Sango yelled slapping Miroku across the face in one quick movement. Kagome sighed and InuYasha rolled his eyes, would Miroku ever learn?

InuYasha slowed down as they approached the clearing. He let Kagome off his back and stepped forward cautiously.

"Kaede!" Kagome yelled running forward to the bent old woman. A pain suddenly burst through Kagome's head that sent her to her knees. InuYasha ran forward and placed his clawed hand on her shoulder.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Kagome gasped quietly as the pain increased. There was so much pain in her head that she couldn't speak.

"InuYasha," said Kaede, standing up, revealing a bowl full of green, boiling liquid, "draw your sword, or Kagome will die." InuYasha drew his sword slowly, looking at Kaede wearily as she drew her own bow.

"You, InuYasha, were the one who took out my eye. I was scorned, and still am, for the loss. Did you ever apologize InuYasha? No, you went running to my belated sister. Then to Kagome, not once have you apologized for the loss."

"Geeze, I'm sorry old woman. Happy now?" InuYasha asked, sheathing his sword and placing his hands on his hips.

"No." Kaede said as she released the arrow from her bow. As soon as the arrow left Kaede's grasp it turned into a black liquid. InuYasha jumped into the air just in time as the water hit the ground. It resumed its shape as an arrow for a second, then melted into a puddle. InuYasha gulped as he watched the ground dissolve underneath the liquid.

"Quit playing around old woman." InuYasha said drawing tusuaiga, holding it out in front of him.

"I'm not playing, I truly mean to kill you." Kaede said drawing another arrow.

"How did you make Kagome sense a Shikon shard?" Miroku asked from far away, his eyes turning to Kagome's hunched form.

"I was always a much better herbalist than a miko. I made a potion that let me enter her mind. Though, I wouldn't have been able to do so if I didn't have her complete trust. I've been waiting for this moment for such a long time. I played you all for fools!"

Kagome held her head, the pain drowning out the words Kaede and InuYasha exchanged. _What is Kaede doing?_ Kagome asked herself, trying to think through the pain. A voice suddenly entered her throbbing head. As Kagome listened to it, the pain began to ebb away.

_"My baby girl, do not fear. I'll always be near. No matter far away, no matter how far apart. Even across seas and lands I'll always come to dry yours tears. My baby girl . . . ." _Kagome blinked. That was the song her father use to sing to her when she was a baby. She looked up, her father stood only a few feet away.

"Dad?" Kagome whispered, standing up and walking towards the figure. InuYasha's sudden cry of pain caused her to turn around and let out a cry. InuYasha had been hit with the arrow in his stomach. The green liquid was slowly dissolving his skin.

"InuYasha!" Kagome yelled kneeling by him.

"My revenge is complete, you will die soon InuYasha." Kaede said lowering her bow. Sango and Miroku stood motionless beside Kirara. What could they do? Kaede had been their friend, they couldn't kill her. Kagome stood up and clenched her fist, _how dare she?_ Kagome asked herself, stepping closer to Kaede. Images of all the times InuYasha had been there for her flashed through her mind.

"How dare you try and kill InuYasha Kaede? I thought you were our friend, but obviously you aren't." Kagome stood in front of Kaede, looking down at the woman. Her old wrinkled face spoke years of happiness and sadness.

"Kagome, child, run." Kaede said quietly, looking into Kagome's eyes. Kagome blinked rapidly. No matter how she tried she couldn't look away from Kaede's powerful gaze.

"Kagome, look out!" A cold feeling ran through Kagome's body as she watched the aged miko fall to the ground, a deadly wound in her heart. Kagome knelt down next to Kaede, tears forming behind her eyes and falling onto the woman's face.

"Kaede. Kaede, why?" Kagome asked picking up Kaede's hand as everyone formed as circle around the two. Kaede coughed violently and blinked,

"Kagome, child, what happened to ye, why are ye covered in blood?" Kagome let out a strangled cry; someone had taken over Kaede's body. She should have noticed, she wasn't talking with the ye instead of you.

"Kaede, I," InuYasha said, but turned away, guilt in his eyes. Kaede smiled at all of the tear-filled faces looking down at her.

"Don't cry, I will be joining me sister and father. Kagome, child, watch out for the demon that disguises himself. He disguises himself as a dead loved one, ye be careful." Kaede closed her eyes and left the world quietly, with a smile painted on her wrinkled face.

(This would have been a good ending for the chapter, but I decided to keep writing for you ; ) )

Kagome let out a cry of frustration as she scrubbed her raven colored hair with coconut scented shampoo. Her cries of anger soon turned into sobs of grief. Sango turned to Kagome and placed warm hands on her shoulders,

"Kagome there was nothing we could have done, we couldn't have known. Don't forget InuYasha, he was the one who killed Kaede. The only thing we can do now though is go and slay the demon she was speaking of." Kagome nodded and lay back in the water. _I want to get this blood off of me and be done with it. I need to be comforting InuYasha, he needs it the most out of all of us._

Kagome rose out of the water and dressed in a new school uniform. Without a word to Sango Kagome left the springs and headed back to the camp. On the way back she stared at the ground, lost in thought. A sudden resistance caused her to take a step back. She looked up into two pairs of golden eyes.

"I-InuYasha?" Kagome asked, blinking back sudden tears. Without waiting for his response Kagome through herself into InuYasha's arms.

"Oh InuYasha, it's my fault, I'm so sorry!" InuYasha put his arms around her,

"Shut up Kagome. It was mine. I killed the old woman." He said softly. Though his words were harsh Kagome could find the grief behind them. Kagome buried her head deeper into InuYasha's chest.

"We'll kill that demon, I promise Kagome." InuYasha said, his eyes narrowing. Kagome nodded and closed her eyes as a tear trickled down her cheek.

Sango looked at the pair from behind a tree. She sighed quietly, _If only Miroku and I were like that._

How was that? I always wondered how Kaede lost her eye. So I made one up. I hope you liked it. If you have any ideas, again, please review! ; )


	5. Stuquid and Sango Loves Miroku?

I know it took me a long time to update again, sorry! With the holiday s I've been REALLY busy!

"Can we play that fishing game again Kagome?" Shippo asked, watching Kagome dig through her over-filled bag. The kitsune's question remained unanswered as Kagome continued to search through her bag, mumbling, "I know it's in here somewhere."

Sango watched Miroku out of the corner of her eye, _how come he hasn't been so perverted lately? Has Kaede's death affected him—_ Sango lost her trail of thought as a hand fell on her butt. Sango debated on slapping him, but she couldn't let the others know of her feelings, especially Miroku.

"You pervert!" Sango yelled, thumping Miroku on the head, instead of slapping him. Miroku moaned and held his new bump,

"What did I do to deserve this?"

"Found it!" Kagome yelled pulling out paper and pencils.

"What's this game called Kagome?" Shippo asked, starring and the blank pieces of paper.

"Sorry, Shippo, but you and Kirara can't play. This is for grown ups." Kagome winked at Sango, then turned back to a miserable Shippo, "But if you and Kirara get to bed early and let us play the game I'll make you whatever you want for breakfast tomorrow." Shippo frowned, then looked up and Kagome, "I guess."

"Okay, these are the rules of the game. We each write facts about ourselves on this piece of paper. But we don't write what we look like. We write things like," Kagome held her pointer finger up to her cheek and looked up to the sky, "What kind of qualities we have. Then, we put all of these papers in a pile and we deal them out. The person who guesses who the person is, wins!"

"Sounds stupid." InuYasha said yawning.

"Sit. Everyone ready?" Kagome asked, handing InuYasha a piece of paper. Everyone nodded and began writing hurriedly.

_For a person who doesn't want to do this, he sure is working hard._ Kagome thought announcing that time was up for her friends. Kagome collected all of the cards and shuffled them. Then she passed them out to each person. Her card read: This is so stuqid this is so stuqid. Kagome stood up clenching her paper, "InuYasha! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT! You can't even spell stupid right, which is odd because you are stupid, STUPID!" InuYasha jumped up,

"Stupid? I ain't stupid you're stupid for thinking of this game!"

"It's not stupid! In fact when people do it right it's fun!"

"Fun for stupid people!"

"SHUT UP INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled, her mouth forming the 's' word.

Sango held up her paper and looked at it, ignoring Kagome and InuYasha. "I love you Miroku." Sango read outloud. Everything suddenly went quiet, including InuYasha and Kagome.

"Wha-what did you just say Sango?" Kagome asked, turning to the demon slayer. Sango's face suddenly turned red,

"I was just saying what was on this card! Honestly, me in love with Miroku?" Everyone stared at her, still not believing her.

"I think it's time for us to get to bed." Miroku said, placing his card in his robes and laying on the ground. Sango turned to Miroku, surprised. _I thought he would get perverted._

"Yeah, I'm tired. It's hard to play such a complicated game with InuYasha."

"Shaddup." InuYasha said watching Kagome crawl into her sleeping bag. Kagome smiled at everyone in her camp, then shared a different one with InuYasha.

Sango looked into InuYasha and Kagome's eyes as they looked at each other. There was love in their eyes underneath layers and layers of friendship. _I want to be like that_. Sango thought jealously. She felt a stare on her back and turned her gaze to Miroku who quickly turned away.

Sango sighed softly and laid down in her sheets, watching Miroku as her eyes closed.

Kagome rested her head on her arm as she watched InuYasha. He looked so, so, she couldn't even come up with words for how his beautiful eyes reflected in the moonlight and his sliver hair shone like, well, silver. His every movement made her smile. She hadn't been this happy since, before her father died. Kagome lowered her gaze, feeling a cold sensation in her gut. _Dad._ She thought before she lost herself in sleep, _why did you have to go?_


	6. Kagome remembers her father's death

This chapter is really sad, well, at least I think it is. When anything in this chapter is written like _this_, it is in Kagome's dream.

_"Daddy! I'm so glad your home! How was work?" A five-year-old Kagome asked, holding up her arms for her father to hold her in the air like he usually did._

_"I'm glad to be home. Where's your mother?" Kagome smiled and let out an excited squeal,_

_"She went to the doctors for her check up. I'm so excited Daddy! What should we name it?"_

_"Well," said Kagome's father, scooping her up and sitting on a couch, "If it's a boy, I would like his name to be Sota. If it's a girl, well, we were lucky coming up with a name like yours; it'll be hard to figure out a name for this baby if it's a girl. I bet you'll be a great big sister!" Kagome nodded and slid off the couch onto the hardwood floor. She went to turn on the TV, but stopped at her father's stern voice,_

_"Bed time."_

_"But Daddy, I want to wait up for Mommy to see if Sota's a girl or boy!" Kagome's father laughed and scooped up his baby girl,_

_"Your mother will tell you in the morning. You have school tomorrow and I bet she won't be back till late." Kagome sighed and let her father carry her up to her room._

_"Comfortable?" Asked Kagome's father as he stood up and made his way towards the door._

_"Wait! You have to sing me my song!" Kagome yelled, sitting up in bed. Her father sighed and began to sing softly. Kagome smiled and snuggled closer to her pillow. In seconds she was asleep and her father let himself out quietly._

_Kagome awoke in a sweat, everything around her was covered in red flames. The child let out a cry and jumped from her bed coughing. _

_"Daddy?" she yelled, the smoke stinging her eyes, "Where are you?" Kagome left her room and was washed into a world of flames._

_"Dad!" She yelled again, running up to a form on the couch. Her father lay there, his body burned everywhere, the sight caused bile to rise in Kagome's throat. _

_"Baby girl, help me." Kagome looked up at her father, but backed away, afraid of the burnt form in front of her. She shook her head and ran through the hallway, but collapsed halfway. Her body shook as she fought to remain consciousness. _

_"I don't want to die." She whispered softly, attempting to get up, but falling to her knees. "No." She whispered before she lost consciousness. _

_Kagome opened her eyes in a world that only consisted of light. _

_"Do not be afraid child. You show strong determination at life." Kagome gasped at the voice and turned to it. A woman stood in front of her with long black hair._

_"My name is Midoriko. You are close to death Kagome. If you die, both your soul and Kikyo's will be lost, and you will not fulfill your fate. Come." Kagome walked slowly to the woman. Midoriko wrapped her arms around the small child, _

_"Let our three souls combine." Whispered Midoriko. Kagome's world suddenly went black._

Kagome sat up panting, tears tugging at the corners of her eyes. The memories that had been long forgotten had resurfaced so close to the anniversary of her father's death. Kagome pulled her knees to her chest, wanting nothing more than to have a good cry.

"Kagome?" asked a low voice. Kagome turned suddenly to a seated form beside her, "Ahh!" she yelled slapping the figure.

"Damn it Kagome, it's me!" InuYasha yelled holding his cheek.

"Oh, sorry." Kagome said, blushing. InuYasha's eyes softened slightly,

"You okay?" He asked squatting to look Kagome in the face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bad dream."

"Okay." InuYasha said slowly, jumping back up to his tree, his voice, not believing.

Kagome sighed and pulled herself under her sleeping bag. She closed her eyes and nodded, assuring herself there would be no more nightmares of her past.

Isn't it so sad how Kagome's dad died? I almost cried typing it! Please review!


	7. Everyone is decieved

This chapter is about Sango and Miroku and InuYasha and Kagome. I hope you like it!

InuYasha took a deep sniff, "Kagura and Kanna are close. But damn it, they're both in different directions." Sango stood up with her boomerang.

"Well then, Miroku, Kirara, Shippo, and I will go after Kanna while you and Kagome go after Kagura." Miroku nodded and stood up,

"Yes. Shippo, Kirara, come along." InuYasha gawked,

"I feel like I'm being ditched." Kagome smiled, while cleaning up breakfast.

"We get to spend time together, what's wrong with that?" InuYasha rolled his eyes and crossed his arms,

"I just want to hurry up and get to Kagura. I'll be happy when I rid the earth of that damn woman who smells so much like Naraku." Kagome nodded and got her bag on her shoulders.

"Let's go." InuYasha let Kagome climb up on his back and ran through the forest. Kagome smiled, happy to be moving again.

"What was your dream about last night Kagome?" InuYasha asked, looking behind him, up at her. Kagome shook her head, just a dream about my father's death. He died when I was little."

"Yeah, my mom died when I was little too."

"How did your mom die InuYasha?"

"Hell as if it matters. She was poisoned. I could have saved her if I had given up my demon side, but . . . . . . I didn't. The guards wouldn't let me see her. If I had tried harder. . . . . . . damn it, it's in the past, why does it even matter.?"

"Same with me. If I had tried harder to save my dad instead of running away, he would be alive now." InuYasha nodded and silence continued.

That night Kagome and InuYasha settled down around a fire, each eating their own bowl of ramen.

"Got anymore Kagome?" InuYasha said throwing his cup into her bag. Kagome shook her head as she placed her cup down, "That was the last of it." InuYasha moaned and lay back against a tree. Kagome put her trash in her bag and stretched, looking up at the sky. Kagome suddenly heard a twig snap and turned. Only a few feet away stood her father.

"Dad?" Kagome said, standing up and taking a step toward the figure she recognized.

InuYasha looked up at Kagome's voice and saw Kikyo standing not to far away.

"Kikyo?" he whispered as he stood up and took a hesitant step toward the figure.

"InuYasha," Kikyo said hugging herself, "Take revenge for me. Kill Kagome. If it wasn't for her, you wouldn't have had to let me die. If it wasn't for her we would have children now!" InuYasha narrowed his eyes and turned to Kagome. _How dare she make Kikyo die? I will kill her!_ InuYasha took a step towards Kagome, his claws bent and ready to rip through her flesh.

Kagome stared at her Father.

"Dad, you not dead?"

"Kagome, it is InuYasha's fault that you had to remember my death, that you had to keep living. If it wasn't your destiny to meet him then you would dead right now and you would be with me. Kill him Kagome, take revenge for me!" Kagome picked up her bow and arrows and turned to InuYasha. Her eyebrows narrowed as she stared at him, _he will pay for what he did, how dare he!_

Kagome and InuYasha tensed as they prepared to attack each other. Wanting nothing more than the other's life.

Okay, sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger, but I have to get back to Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara's part. I hope you like it!

Sango finished cleaning up breakfast and looked to where Kagome and InuYasha had taken off only a few minutes before. In front of her sat a quiet Miroku. _What's wrong with him?_ Sango asked as she sat down next to him. She stared at what he held in his hand. It was the card from the game they had played the previous night.

"So you are in love with InuYasha?" Miroku asked turning to Sango and pocketing the card. Sango stared at Miroku, befuddled.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"It says on the card that you like boys who are strong and always protect you. That describes InuYasha."

"Let me see the card Miroku." Miroku handed Sango the card and burst out lauging,

"This is Kagome's card. I wrote on mine that I love monks, which would be you." Sango suddenly froze. She hadn't just said what she thought she said, did she?

"Really?" Miroku asked, a perverted glint in his eye. Sango held up her hand,

"Don't even think about it." Miroku smiled,

"I'm glad you feel the same way. I didn't want your heart to get broken if you were in love with InuYasha." Miroku stood up and left Sango sitting in the grass.

Sango watched Miroku go over to Kirara and Shippo with a confused look in her eye.

"Sango," Shippo asked, walking over to the demon slayer, "how are we to find Kagura or Kanna without InuYasha's nose?" Sango nodded, realizing what Shippo was saying.

"Your right. Will have to wait till they get back."

When the sun set that night Kagome and InuYasha still hadn't returned.

"Where could they be?" Shippo asked playing a game boy as Kirara watched him.

"I don't know." Sango said as she looked down the road. A figure materialized from the darkness and Sango stood up with a start, "K-Kohaku?"

"Sister. Avenge me. It is Miroku's fault that I am dead. If he didn't tell you that the jewel had to be completed then I would be alive now. Kill him sister. So my soul can be at rest." Sango nodded, a zombie like look coming over her face, and picked up her boomerang.

Miroku turned to the figure who had just arrived. His brow narrowed, "Father?"

"Miroku, if you didn't love Sango and want to be with her, you could have let your wind tunnel swallow you up, then you could be with me. Kill her Miroku and make me proud. Kill Sango." Miroku nodded and took his staff from it's position against a nearby tree. Silently, Miroku made his way over to Sango, his eyes half closed as if he was just waking up from sleep.

Shippo looked up from his game boy at Sango's gasp. The form before him caused Shippo to drop he game boy.

"Father?" he asked, standing up on his tiny fox feet.

"Kill Kirara Shippo and make me happy. A cat demon similar to her killed your mother. If she is dead, your mother will be proud. Kill Kirara." Shippo nodded, his usual happy face turned serious in determination.

Kirara looked up, her gaze torn from the game boy as Shippo dropped it. Not too far away from her stood Midoriko. Kirara stood up to greet her old friend.

"Kirara, my cat, kill Shippo. He hasn't always been nice to you. Sometimes he steals your food when your not looking and doesn't share any of the things Kagome gives him. Kill him Kirara and you will make me think you are strong." Kirara let out a growl and turned into the true cat demon she was. Silently, she advanced on Shippo.

Okay. I need help from you guys. This is a very hard decision I'm about to make. One member of the group has to die. Should it be Sango, Miroku, Kagome (NO! I DON'T WANT HER TO DIE!), InuYasha (PLEASE NOT HIM EITHER), Shippo, or Kirara. Please Review and tell me which person to kill off. Whichever I get the most of I will do in my next chapter. I may not update for awhile, sorry!


	8. I've decided who's going 2 die :

Okay, well only, like, 5 people told me what they wanted, but so I don't keep you waiting I'm going to write more. It should be up my Saturday.

The Results are in.

The Question is, which InuYasha character will die?

DRUM ROLL

A total of . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**4** peple wanted no one to die

**1** person wanted Shippo to die if they _had_ to

Thank you sooo much for reviewing, you guys who did are awesome (i just learned awesome is spelled with an e, i though it was spelled awsome. woops!)!

I decided not to kill anyone. CHEERS: ) : ) : ) Aren't I nice?

The new Chapter should be up soon!

inukag4evr545


	9. Don't believe in the illusion!

Finally, this chapter is done (hands clap and I bow)! Okay. I feel really bad about this, but at the end I'm gonna have 2 ask my readers an important question. Personally, I don't think this one is as hard as the other one.

The half-demon and the raven-haired girl faced each other, ready to kill the other, even if it cost them their own life.

InuYasha was first to attack he leapt off his feet and bore down on Kagome, his claws bared. Kagome released he bowstring and her arrow pierced the sleeve of InuYasha's kimono, dissolving it before InuYasha ripped it out.

"Damn wench." He muttered jumping back a few paces. He had been lucky that the arrow had only gone through his sleeve and not his arm. Kagome pulled out another arrow and notched it, watching InuYasha closely.

An idea came into the demented half-demon's head. A way he could kill the wench. He faked a left and watched Kagome move her body to where she thought he was going to attack. In that instant he slashed five shallow gashes is Kagome's arm.

Kagome let out a cry and fell to the ground, her remaining arrows scattering the ground. With a small wince she sat up and reached for another arrow. She would kill this demon, no matter what!

InuYasha froze, as he smelled the air. The smell of Kagome's blood reached passed his hypnotic state and struck his subconscious one. _No! How dare someone harm Kagome! I will kill them! Don't worry Kagome, I'll save you! _InuYasha blinked his eyes a few times as his sight focused on the hypnotized Kagome before him.

"Kagome. Stop." InuYasha said taking a step forward.

"InuYasha, you will be killed by the very woman you love." InuYasha turned to the voice and growled.

"So, you're the demon the old witch was talking about. Well I'll be sure ta—"

"InuYasha, your fight is with me." Kagome whispered softly her eyes staring at InuYasha blankly.

"Kagome, stop. Don't do this." InuYasha said, turning back to Kagome, his eyes serious.

Kagome looked at InuYasha then at her father. Her arm shook with the strain of holding her bowstring back. InuYasha held his breath as Kagome pulled back her string, ready for the final blow.

"Kagome." He whispered as Kagome smiled. In one quick movement she turned to her father and released her arrow. It was surrounded in pure blue light. The demon let out a loud yell as the arrow pierced his arm.

"Damn." He whispered as he dissolved into nothing. Kagome whispered InuYasha's name then collapsed, want. InuYasha caught her in his strong arms. Relief making his hands shake.

"I'll kill that damn demon." Kagome nodded and rested her head against InuYasha's chest. She closed her eyes and opened them slowly.

"InuYasha, we should get back. Sango and Miroku, they might be—"

"No, those lazy humans didn't move anywhere I can smell them." Kagome nodded, "We should still get back." InuYasha nodded and stood up, carrying Kagome bridal style. He hadn't told Kagome, but he could smell blood. Miroku and Shippo's blood.

"Hirakotsu!" Sango yelled hurling her boomerang at Miroku, anger and rage propelling her throw. Miroku whipped out a piece of paper with writing on it and placed it on the boomerang. The bone froze and fell to the ground. Sango grunted and unsheathed her sword. She grazed Miroku across his left arm. Miroku smiled and lifted up his staff. He brought it down on Sango's back. The blow sent her to the ground, coughing uncontrollably, trying to get her breath back. It was then that Miroku looked to his father. A sudden wound appeared in his Father's arm that made Miroku freeze, where had that come from? Realization dawned on him; this was a demon disguising himself as a loved one, just like Kaede had said. Damn!

Miroku turned to Sango who had just managed to stand up, her stomach still trying to suck in air.

"Sango." Miroku whispered, trying to reach through to Sango's sub-conscious. The demon slayer ignored Miroku and slashed at him again with her sword. Miroku remembered what Kagome had done barely a month ago when InuYasha had threatened to loose his human side forever.

Sango lifted her sword up and that was when Miroku struck. He ducked under her arm and put one hand under her chin. With one movement he pulled her face up to his and kissed her.

Sango froze at the odd sensation on her lips. Her fingers tightened on her sword, then loosened. The sword clattered to the ground uselessly. Sango's true consciousness awakened and she kissed Miroku back, wrapping her arms around his neck; oh she had been waiting for this for so long!

Shippo shot fox fire continuously at Kirara. He doubled himself over and over. He would kill this cat. He would make his father proud. When Kirara was lying on the ground, soft meows escaping her mouth Shippo turned to his father.

"Father, look!" he yelled jumping up and down.

"Good," said Shippo's father, "now finish it." Shippo's father held out a knife and Shippo took it. A wound suddenly appeared in his father's arm and he dropped the knife,

"Father, father!" he yelled rushing over to him.

Kirara stood up and looked at her mistress. Shippo must have done that. She had let Shippo had his fun and let him make himself overconfident, now she would kill him.

"Shippo, Kirara!" Kirara and Shippo turned to the voice. Before them stood Kagome, her body bare, but shinning in a beautiful white light. The light surrounded both of them and erased the hold the demon had on them.

Shippo and Kirara blinked. Instead of the figure they just saw was a bloody and tired Kagome who was leaning on InuYasha.

"Kagome!" yelled Shippo running up to her. He looked around him Sango and Miroku stood beside him as did Kirara. Sango was blushing furiously while Miroku was smiling happily.

"What the hell—" InuYasha began looking at his 'lazy' friends.

"—Let's get ourselves bandaged up." Kagome said, interrupting InuYasha. InuYasha looked down at Kagome and saw how tired she was. He nodded; they had been through a rough time. Especially him. If he had killed Kagome, he would have killed himself.

Okay. Here is the major question. In the next chapter should InuYasha turn into a human permanently or stay a half-demon?


	10. the results are in InuYasha is ?

Not surprisingly, everyone wanted InuYasha to stay a half-demon! I do too! I'll start writing the story right away, but first I want to credit the people who always review 'If You Really Love Someone'!

ardimus

Angels-do-exist

anim3lov3rXD

bushes283

Avelyn Lauren

inukag-Spellcaster

Miko no Kaze

k1ta.Ky0ko

murph

koinu no inuyasha

Dawn-Wolf

Beloved Kitten

darkrose56

Queen of the Damned xx

kagome2927

And thank you to the person who reviewed the most: Miko no Kaze with 6 reviews! Thank you!

And to thank the people who told be to keep writing after the first chapter: darkrose56 and Queen of the Damned xx

And thank you to everyone else who reviewed, don't forget I welcome ideas, and (only a little, please!) flame!

I'll start writing the new InuYasha chappie soon! Bye!


	11. Nighttime Laughs

I'm sorry it took me so long to update. Forgive me! There is only going to be a few more chapters of this story : (

I hope you like this chapter as good as the other ones!

Kagome rolled over in her sleeping bag and moaned, her eyes brows creasing and lines appearing on her sweat soaked forehead. InuYasha stared down at her from his seat in a high tree. The moon was barely visible tonight. And tomorrow he would be a human. Tomorrow would be the day that he killed that demon who tricked him and his friends into almost killing each other. But he was confused. He hadn't told his friends yet, but the demon smelled just like Naraku. If that was true then was Naraku somehow brought back to life and creating more incarnations?

A scream brought InuYasha out of his reverie and his head quickly jerked to Kagome, his ears twitching. In a split-second he was beside her, staring into her frightened russet eyes.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" InuYasha searched Kagome's eyes until she spoke.

"He's coming for us InuYasha. The demon. H-he he's going to kill you. He's going to kill you when you're a human." InuYasha surprised himself and Kagome by pulling her into a tight hug.

"He won't kill me Kagome. All I'm worried about is protecting you." Kagome nodded and returned InuYasha's hug, enjoying the security she felt in his arms. InuYasha's ears twitched as he heard a giggle behind him. His fist swung out and hit a head covered with red hair.

"Damn it Shippo." InuYasha growled as Shippo let out a high-pitched wail. Miroku and Sango immediately sprang up and stared at Kagome and InuYasha who still held their embrace. The two stared at each other, blushed, and jumped apart.

"What's going on?" Miroku asked rubbing his eyes. Sango crawled forward and picked up Shippo in her good arm. Her leg throbbed in pain, but she ignored it as a yell escaped her. _Miroku you sick minded, no good, nasty pervert! _She thought as she put Shippo down and wound up her good arm for a nice hard slap.

Miroku sighed as he rubbed Sango's butt. Sango was such a good sport about the butt rubbings now that— A sudden burning feeling flashed across his left cheek and he moaned,

"Sango, after we kissed I thought that it was okay to—" Miroku began to complain.

"You to kissed?" Shippo asked turning around to face Sango, his green eyes curious as he stared up at her flushed face.

Kagome and InuYasha's eyes widened. Slowly taking in what they had just heard.

"You . . . . . . kissed. . . . . . Miroku . . . . . . ?" InuYasha stuttered before he burst out laughing.

"InuYasha sit." Kagome said before clapping her hands together, "I knew you guys were perfect for each other! I told you InuYasha!" InuYasha muttered under his breath from his position on the ground.

"What was that?" Kagome asked, a menacing look crossing her face.

"I said that I ain't think Miroku loves Sango or the other way around, Miroku is just a perver—"

"You jerk! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!" Kagome screamed as InuYasha was slammed into the ground continuously.

Miroku yawned, "It doesn't matter Kagome, we all know InuYasha has a stubborn and won't admit that he's wrong. Now I'm going to bed." Sango nodded and shared a secret smile with Miroku before lying down and closing her eyes.

Kagome made sure Shippo got to bed before she turned to her sleeping bag. Before she got into it she turned to look up atInuYasha who was already up in his tree, pouting.

"InuYasha," Kagome whispered, knowing he could hear her, "could I sleep up there with you tonight? I'm still, uh, scared." Kagome stuttered, embarassed.

She blushed as InuYasha turned his golden gaze to her then jumped from the tree, landing in front of her.

"I guess. But damn it. If your going to be like this right after you sit me, act like it before you do it." Kagome blinked, confused at what he was trying to tell her.

InuYasha rolled his eyes and picked Kagome up bridal style and in one leap was seated in the top of his tree.

InuYasha adjusted himself so his back was rested against the trunk and his legs rested on the limbs. Kagome sat on top of him, laying a blanket across their legs. She laid back against InuYasha's chest and closed her eyes. She was soon breathing in and out slowly, just like a person does when he or she is in a deep, relaxed sleep.

Without thinking InuYasha wrapped his arms around Kagome and smiled. Kagome somehow always made him happy whenever she smiled or laughed and right now, with her resting in his arms, he was the happiest of all.

Okay, I'm sorry I'm giving everyone so many questions, should Kagome turned into a half demon as well as Miroku and Sango? I need your opinion again. I don't know if you like deciding or not. If you don't could you also tell me in your review so I know if I should/shouldn't do this in my other stories, thanks! (I just learned how to do these things, aren't they cute?)


	12. InuYasha OR Koga?

Sorry it's been so long, I've been really really busy. But here is yet another chappie of InuYasha. I'm so sad, it's going to come to an end soon! Then I'll have to think up more ideas for it. Well here ya go.

Kagome opened her mouth in a wide yawn that brought tears to her eyes. Last night seemed like a dream now. She stole a look at InuYasha, _did he really hold me like that? Could he ... Could he maybe l-lov— Kagome_ interrupted her thinking with a smack on her own head. "Pull it together girl. Remember the other girl that used to be together!" InuYasha, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo turned to look at Kagome as she walked behind them arguing with herself.

"Do you think Kagome's ok?" Shippo asked Miroku behind his small hand. Miroku showed a lecherous smile, "She's fine, I just think InuYasha scared her a bit last night with his lustiness—"

"Shaddup!" InuYasha yelled slamming his fist onto Miroku's head. The monk let out a groan as a small red lump appeared through his black hair. Sango giggled beside him until she felt a familiar feeling on her butt.

"Miroku . . ." She began sweetly, and then turned dangerously mad, "Get your hand off my butt you pervert!" With a smack Miroku had yet another bruise on his head.

"This world's against me." He cried softly.

"Get over yourself." InuYasha said crossing his arms. A familiar scent brought a growl up in his throat and before he could announce who the visitor was he was saying an angry curse into the dirt.

"Oh Kagome, how I've missed you. With Naraku dead and the jewel completed I have come to take you as my wife. Then we can make a wish on the jewel together." Koga said gripping Kagome's hands then releasing them when he finished.

Kagome felt the cold weight of the jewel on her chest. It was strange she thought that no demons had come after the completed jewel. Maybe with Naraku gone the demons were afraid to see who would be the next after Naraku.

"Get the hell away from her." InuYasha yelled his fingers forming a tight fist.

"Kagome, come with me and leave this mutt face behind." A sweat drop appeared on Kagome's head. _How can I break it to him?_ She thought, unconsciously fingering the Sacred Jewel's chain at her throat.

"I'll battle you Koga. If I win you never come near Kagome again." InuYasha stated firmly as he drew Tetsaiga.

Koga stepped back slightly; he had seen InuYasha swing his sword around demons. It had greater power than before. Quietly he announced, "H-how about we let Kagome decide." InuYasha turned to Kagome, fear in his eyes, _what if she chooses that mutt? _InuYasha thought frightfully as he sheathed Tetsaiga.

Kagome looked from InuYasha to Koga and let out a deep breath. Her eyes met InuYasha's and then fell to the forest floor. She slowly stepped towards Koga as InuYasha sucked in a breath. His heart thudded in his chest and though he hated to admit it, he felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes. _I thought she love me!_ InuYasha yelled in his mind. Wanting to run away, but his feet were frozen in place.

"Koga," Kagome said sadly standing on her tip-toes and giving the wolf-demon a small peck on the cheek, "I'm only 15, and not ready for marriage, besides, what about Ayane? She loves you more than I ever could." Koga looked down at Kagome his face relaxing to a peaceful position.

"I finally see it. I was blind then, eh? Don't forget that I love you Kagome. And I will always remember that kiss. Hopefully, that wench Ayane can forgive me. InuYasha you better take care of Kagome, or I'll find you and kill you." Then, he turned to Kagome and pulled her into a tight hug.

InuYasha growled deeply as all his hairs stood on end.

"Get the hell away—" Then Koga released Kagome, gave one final wave, and was gone.

Sango and Miroku stood still, completely shocked by what had just happened. Then they turned to each other and smiled, realizing what Koga had meant when he said, 'I finally see it. I was blind then, eh?'. But Kagome and InuYasha still had to figure that out for themselves.

Kagome stood still her eyes closed, her heart going out to Koga. _I'm so sorry Koga, but I-I love someone else. You'll be much happier with Ayane. _

InuYasha took a hesitant step forward and looked at Kagome's back. Relief overwhelmed him. He just wanted to hug her, but instead said,

"Stupid wolf, ask'in you like that. Come on, let's go, that damn mutt slowed us down. We have to find that cursed demon today." Kagome turned sharply around to InuYasha, her arms limp against her sides. She took a deep breath and said "InuYasha I lo—" Everyone looked around at her and she stopped, deciding to not say what she was going to.

"I, uh, think we should get going to. I-I mean you turn into a human tonight, right?"

InuYasha nodded, then turned to Miroku and Sango, "What the hell're you star'in at Miroku?" Miroku let out a nervous laugh and turned to Sango,

"Shall we be going then?" Sango nodded in response and let Miroku drape his arm around her shoulders.

"As long as you don't touch my butt, it can stay there." She whispered fiercely under her breath.

Kagome eyed the two jealously, clearly picturing herself and InuYasha together like that. Kagome turned to look at InuYasha as he turned to look at her. Both of them blushed and quickly turned away. _Well that's that_. Kagome thought, smiling to herself as she ran up to InuYasha to walk by his side. _Well, at least this is better than nothing_.

How was that? It was just a dumb chapter so I could get my thoughts together. I still have to think about whether or not I'm going to have InuYasha and the others turn into when they make the wish on the Sacred Jewel, so I still have to think about it. I'm rambling aren't I? Sorry! I'll update as soon as I can when I write down the next chapter! If you can, still send me reviews on what you think should happen when everyone makes a wish on the Sacred Jewel. Thanx!


	13. Kagome's Kiss

Ok, I know, I know, I know. I haven't written anything since forever. Sorry! I was lucky I remembered my user name and password. Ok, well here is the final chapter of 'If you really love someone." I hope y a like it! Luv ya all!

---Emily

"This is gett'in just a bit old. I can't wait to be able to make a wish on the sacred jewel to get rid of my human side." InuYasha growled.

"Shut up InuYasha everything isn't about _you_." Shippo added bitting into a hot dog.

"Why you—" InuYasha brought his fist down on Shippo's head. The fox demon let out a shout and began to cry.

Kagome shook her head with a smile then turned to InuYasha, "Sit." She said watching InuYasha get slammed into the ground.

Miroku smiled at Sango who was leaned against his shoulder. Kagome looked at them from the corner of her I a glowered. _It is so unfair. Why can't InuYasha and me be like that?_ Kagome rolled her eyes and ran her hands over her freshly shaved legs. What absolutely sucked about wearing her school uniform to this era was that she constantly had to shave her legs, but it was hard to find a hot springs to do it in.

A shiver cascaded down Kagome's back and she looked up, InuYasha was staring at her, his eyes glazed over. When he caught her looking at him he turned his gaze quickly to the fire and blushed. Kagome crossed her eyes and looked at her nose then back at InuYasha. He was so annoying sometimes. Kagome rested her chin on her hand. _He probably saw Kikyo when he was looking at me. I wonder if he misses her._

Kagome's body suddenly pulsed and she looked up. She could feel the prescence of the water demon somewhere. Kagome stood up with a start as a dagger flew out from behind her and buried itself behind her knee. Kagome fell to the ground with a gasp as InuYasha knelt next to her.

"Kagome!" he yelled pulling the dagger from her skin. Kagome opened her lips and horesly whispered,

"InuYasha, the water demon's here." Miroku and Sango stood with their weapons ready. Shippo cowered behind Kirara, tears welling up in his eyes for Kagome.

Kagome reached for her bow and arrow and attempted to ignore the pain hi her left leg as the water demon revealed himself.

"Seems I have caught myself a pretty bird. What a lovely catch indeed."

"Shut the hell up, don't you talk about Kagome like that!" InuYasha screamed, narrowing his eyes.

"And who do we have here, the mighty InuYasha? He is but a human, a weak human."

"Call me weak? I think not!" Sango yelled hurling her boomerang at the demon.

"Weak indeed." The demon said holding his hand out to the boomerang and sending it back at Sango. Before the demon slayer could move out of the way her hairakotsu his her in the chest and sent her flying into a tree. Miroku turned toward the demon, glaring, slowly unwinding his wind tunnel, "You will pay for that demon." He said quietly.

"I don't think so." Said the demon revealing three daggers in his left hand. With unbeivable speed the water demon threw the daggers at Miroku, lodging in his shoulder, stomach, and left thigh. Miroku fell back with a grunt and hit the ground, unconscious. Kirara and InuYasha advanced on the demon as Kagome drew an arrow.

InuYasha drew Tesaiga as Kirara pounced on the demon, but was hurled back by an invisible force-field. Lighting bolts crackled around the cat-demon and Kirara let out a soft cry as a strong Miasma entered her body. Slowly Kirara transformed back into her smaller form and melted into unconsciousness.

Kagome released her arrow but missed entirely, her arrow going up into the trees, far above the demon's head.

InuYasha sprang forward and attacked with Tetsaiga, but the sword didn't make a dent and InuYasha was stabbed in the stomach with a dagger. InuYasha sank to one knee as Shippo ran forward, "InuYasha!" he cried, "There is a miasma on the daggers! If one penetrates you it will fill your body and will slowly kill you! Everyone has been infected with it—"

"Silence you annoying fox demon." Cried the water demon hurling a dagger at the unsuspecting Shippo. Without even a cry the dagger pierced Shippo's heart and he fell motionless on the ground.

"SHIPPO!" Cried InuYasha and Kagome together, each wincing at the effort. Kagome turned to the water demon,

"How dare you! You're gonna pay for this you jerk!" Kagome drew back an arrow, but just as she was about to release the arrow on of the water demon's numerous daggers split her bow in two.

Slowly InuYasha rose to his knees and once again aimed a blow at the water demon. The demon was to quick for InuYasha's human body and before InuYasha got near him the demon had planted a dagger in InuYasha's heart.

InuYasha turned his gaze to Kagome and held out his hand as he fell and whispered, ". . .Kagome . . ." before he hit the ground, dead. Kagome's heart skipped a beat as she watched InuYasha fall. Tears sprang up in her eyes and ran down her cheeks, landing on the dirt.

"InuYasha, no, InuYasha." She cried. Kagome's body went numb as she reached inside herself for her remaining energy.

Inside of her she found a bright glowing light that had guided her arrows and protected her from the demon. She completely submerged herself in that light and her body began to emit an otherwordly glow.

_Kagome_, said Kikyo's voice, _send all of your energry at the demon using your single arrow._ Kagome didn't question Kikyo as she grabbed the arrow beside of her.

She slowly rose to her feet and met the demon eye-to-eye. Kagome clenched the arrow tightly in her right hand and focused all her energy on it. She could clearly see the first time she met InuYasha and all of her friends. When InuYasha told her that she smelled nice. When he cried when she almost died, and the moment that they shared in the tree only a few days ago. The glow surrounding her dissipitated and surrounded the arrow.

"Die." Kagome whispered pulling her arm back and throwing the arrow with all of her strength. The demon laughed as the arrow lunged towards him,

"My barrier will protect—" The demon suddenly let out a sharp cry as the arrow pierced his barrier and wedged itself in his heart.

"No!" he cried, "Naraku's last essence in the world, is gone. . . !" The demon slowly fell to the ground and passed away into hell.

Kagome collapsed onto the ground in exhaugstion. She lifted her head slowly and crawled over to InuYasha, tears blurring with the dirt on her face.

"Inu . . . Yasha." She whispered kneeling over him, "Please. . . . please don't. . . . don't die." Her tears landed on his cold cheek and ran down onto the ground.

"I love you. I love you InuYasha." Kagome lowered her lips to InuYasha's and kissed him with all of her passion she had held back since the day she realized she loved him. As Kagome kissed InuYasha, unbenoenst to her, the sacred jewel that hung around her neck began to glow. The light surrounded InuYasha, Kagome, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, and Miroku. Slowly their wounds and the miasma in their bodies dispersed and they began to breathe slowly in a rhythmic pattern.

Kagome froze suddenly as InuYasha's hand rested on her check and pulled her closer to him. He slowly sat up and pressed his lips against hers. Kagome smiled against his lips and rested her hands around his neck enjoying the embrace. When they pulled apart both had tears in their eyes. InuYasha pulled Kagome into a tight hug and talked into her hair,

"Kagome, I thought I'd never see you again. I love you. . . Kagome." Kagome smiled against InuYasha's chest,

"Oh InuYasha, I love you too. I love you so much." InuYasha's body suddenly pulsed and both turned their heads to the skies. The sun had appeared on the horizon and InuYasha was now a half-demon.

"InuYasha, do you still want to be a—"

"No. I have a wish for the sacred jewel. But I'll wait to tell you." Kagome nodded and watched as her friends awoke while whispering, "If you let go of me InuYasha I'll sit you to kingdom come. I've got a point to prove to Sango."

Kagome stood with all of her companions at the Bone Eater's Well. Miroku and Sango were holding hands and InuYasha was holding hers. Shippo and Kirara were playing in the grass, chasing butterflies. Kagome looked down into the well knowing that she would miss the world she once lived in. If the Sacred Jewel allowed her, she would still be able to cross through the different times. She had already said her farewells to her family if it didn't and was prepared for the path she had chosen.

"Sacred Jewel," Kagome began, "I wish that I, Kagome Higurashi, InuYasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara, are given the lifespan of a demon, but not their powers." Kagome watched as the Sacred Jewel's light surrounded each of them, then her world went dark.

_"Kagome, Kagome!" yelled two voices in unision. Kagome opened her eyes and sat up. In front of her stood Kikyo and Midoriko, both smiling down at her. _

_"Kikyo? Midoriko?" Kagome asked sitting up and holding her head, "but where—?"_

_"Kagome, the jewel has been purified because of your wish. Now it will disappear forever, and Kikyo's and mine, two priestesses who lost their lives over the Sacred Jewel, souls can be at rest thank you." Midoriko said hugging Kagome._

_"But wait, how come the jewel healed everyone?" Kagome asked recalling the moment she had first kissed InuYasha, she blushed thinking about it._

_"The jewel was reacting to your power, it only magnified it." Kikyo replied. "No more questions Kagome. We must leave you now. We are passing over to the other side. Farewell my reincarnation. And, once again, thank you." Kagome watched as Kikyo and Midoriko dissolved into nothing. As they did she closed her eyes._

"Kagome." InuYasha said pressing his lips against hers and smiling. "Everything is over. Nothing else ta do except to see if we can go back to your time."

"Right." Kagome said, shaking the thoughts of what had just happened away. "Ok InuYasha, you ready?"

"Yea." He said grabbing her around the waist and jumping into the well. As the colored lights of time surrounded them Kagome smiled, so the jewel had given her two wishes after all.

THE END THE END THE END THE END! TA DA! How was that? I'm glad and sad that it's finally over. Plz review! Tell me if you liked it! Luv ya all again!

Em


End file.
